Regret
by Catherine45
Summary: "I'm in a regretting mode right now, Drew!" "Regretting mode? Regretting what?" Drew raised his eyebrow, little knowing what she meant. He couldn't believe on his ears what she was saying. It wasn't possible. She can't do it. Contestshipping. One-shot. Rated T for suggestive theme.


**Regret**

The nineteen-year old coordinator entered the Pokemon centre. His lips twitched upward when he glanced at the view in front of him. He walked over to the certain brunette, whose eyes were closed and it looked like, that she was relaxing on the couch. But as he got closer, her face reflected a different story. Frustration was written all over her face.

"Hey sleepy head!" He mocked.

Her eyes snapped open and she watched him with her mouth agape.

"You? What are you doing here?" She asked him, but then mentally slapped herself. This was the most stupid question ever!

Drew rolled his eyes.

"I think I do have the permission to come here anytime I want," he replied with a grin on his face.

"Yeah yeah, Drew. Whatever!" She gave him a boring look and closed her eyes again.

"You look frustrated," Drew watched her for a moment or two then said with a hint of concern in his voice.

May looked at him with one eye open then sighed. Not sure whether to tell him or not. But then she gave up.

"I'm in a regretting mode right now, Drew!"

"Regretting mode? And_ what_ are you regretting?" Drew raised an eyebrow as he asked curiously, little knowing what she meant.

"Since I'm regretting it, it would be nice of you if you don't ask," she replied hesitantly and lowered her head.

This statement shocked him. Could she..? No way she can do it. And with who? That wasn't possible! Hell no! But.. He felt his muscles stiffen. And he_ sure_ felt disappointed with this news.

"I can't believe you, Maple," he muttered as he ran a hand through his hair.

She suddenly jerked her head up, "I can't believe myself either! Its just..I.. I couldn't stop myself okay? It was so.. heavenly pleasuring." At the end of her sentence, her voice was barely audible.

While Drew's eyes widened. Heavenly pleasuring? Are these really her words?

Come on, she was eighteen and was able to make decisions herself but still, the May he knew was so dense, clumsy and naive and he loved her for that. Wait a minute.. love?

He shook his head, trying to get rid of these thoughts. Well, whatever it was. She _was _regretting it. He thought for a while then said,

"Look, I don't want to sound rude or anything but.. its certainly your fault. You could have..stopped yourself," he was damn serious and he tried hard not to lose his _Drew Hayden_ composure.

"I know right? It _is _my fault," she shook her head and sighed.

Drew stood there thinking, what was the best thing he could do? To make her feel alright. She was his friend after all and friends were supposed to help each other, right?

_Friends, seriously? You love her! _It was his inner voice.

He groaned. While May suddenly spoke up.

"Have _you_ ever tried that?"

"Huh?" This time Drew surely was caught off the guard. Man! This girl never failed to surprise him. Heck! This wasn't even something near surprising.

"Looks like you haven't. You should try that at, least once in a life time," May kept rambling without noticing Drew's pale face.

"This must be a dream," he mumbled. "Tell me May, this is a dream!" He raised his voice a bit, rubbing his temples a little forcefully.

Finally! The great Drew Hayden lost his 'I'm-so-cool' composure.

"Unfortunately it is not. I also want this all to be a dream and I want to wake up from this nightmare so I could eat those pastries again," she said with dreamy look in her eyes.

_Huh? Pastries?_

"All you care about right now is pastries?" Drew nearly yelled.

May glared at him and stood up.

"Well Drew, you don't have to mock me for that okay? You know very well that I love pastries and those were so freakingly heavenly delicious. I'm sorry that I made you listen to my regretting story. But it was also your fault, you could have left in the first place." This time May's voice was also raised.

Drew stared at her, confused. When he didn't say a word, May felt nervous.

"Umm, Drew?" She waved a hand in front of his face.

He kept staring at her, lost.

"Gaaaah! I'm sorry, okay? Ugh! I am so pissed with myself right now. I shouldn't have eaten that pastry yesterday, I know. I could have saved that for today and I so wanna eat it now, but it's hell expensive. I don't know what to do! Please, don't give me that look," she nearly pleaded and plopped back on the couch.

Wait a minute. Now it made sense. So till now, all May was regretting about were those..pastries?

"You were regretting eating pastries?" Drew snapped out of his trance.

She shook her head. "Not pastries. Pastry! Singular, you know? Because only one could be saved for today."

Drew rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe you," he repeated his earlier remark in disbelief. "What was so special about those pastries anyway?"

May made a face but replied, a bit sheepishly, "Well you know, yesterday it was the opening of _Gardevoir Heaven _here in Rustboro. They also have one branch in Slateport, and Solidad once told me, that their desserts are awesome. I thought, I should enjoy this chance so bought only two because they were pretty expensive and ate both of them yesterday. I wanted to save one for today but well...you know all the story."

This sure was a stupid story but Drew felt relieved. Wow, she just talked like that she really was regretting that..

Trust May to live her life for food only.

Drew wanted to slam his head on the wall for being wrong but at the same time, he wanted to laugh at her innocence.

This girl, _really_, never failed to surprise him.

Then an idea plopped into Drew's mind.

"Why don't we both go there and catch up? You know I also want to try that pastry, as you said I must, _once_ in a lifetime," he smirked. Drew Hayden was back!

"Really Drew?" she asked with narrowed eyes. She stood up again and to his surprise engulfed him in a hug.

"Aww Drew. That's so sweet of you. Thank you so much," she beamed in excitement as she tightened her grip on him.

Drew was a bit flustered by this physical contact but he didn't show it.

"Don't get over excited, Maple. We're both going to pay," Drew informed, mockingly.

"Hmph." May frowned as she released him at once and rolled her eyes. "Be a gentleman, Drew."

He chuckled.

Obviously he was a gentleman. But it won't hurt to tease her for this till they get there, right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, you see, it was actually me regretting eating those salted cashew nuts, when I could have saved them for another day. I know I'm stupid. So yeah, I told my mother that I was regretting. She didn't get any wrong idea like Drew. :p Yeah but she had the same reaction when I told her what I was regretting actually. **

**So this was an inspiration for me. And I thought it could fit perfectly well on May's character. I only needed to replace it with that pastry. Haha xD I know what I wrote is totally weird, but hey I really wanted to publish it.**

**If there are any grammatical mistakes, sorry for that. I was in a rush writing this. And a review would be appreciated. Thanks :) **


End file.
